The Good Die Young
by Casey4
Summary: This story takes us back to WM 17 in Houston. It shows what the obession of one fan can do. Starring: Kurt, Rocky, Jericho, Vince, and more


Author's note: I am warning you now you might want to get out some tissues or something because I decided to do a good drama. These are my favorite ones to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! This is rated PG-13 because of language. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE stars and their names were used for entertainment purposes only!

The Good Die Young

Houston Here We Come

"Can't this damn thing go any faster? We have 2 hours to make it to Houston and we are only in Fort Worth. I hate your damn car! Why did we have to drive anyway?" Jericho said out loud.

"Shut up, moron. You call me a crybaby and listen to you. You sound worse than a women." Kurt laughed back.

"You both better shut your pie holes before The Rock sticks his…"

"Yeah Rocky I know your size 13 boot directly up my candy ass and Chris you are The King of The World!"

Chris and Rock both looked at each and shrugged. 

"To answer your question, Chris we had to drive because Vince is a cheap ass. I would also like to note off the record that this is a1965 Ford Mustang! You can't push beauty you just have to be patient." Kurt said.

"Your retarded, Kurt."

"I'm going to kick your ass, Chris."

"Here let The Rock turn on some radio. Lets see what I want to listen to." Rock started.

"What you want to listen too? This is my damn car and we will listen to what The Olympic hero wants to listen to."

"Whatever, Kurt! Just turn something on and I am not listening to that damn Michael Bolton CD again."

"Fine! I will make me and you happy and tell the ass clown over there we are not listening to Fozzy!"

"Fozzy sucks!" Rock laughed.

Chris just rolled his eyes and banged his head on the window. Great just 3 more hours to go with Dumb and Dumber over there.

Kurt put in a CD and out of the speakers came Elvis belting Heartbreak Hotel. Rock was the first one to start singing and playing air guitar.

"I am going to die! I mean it. I will jump out of the car now if you don't turn it off."

Kurt laughed and turned it up louder singing along with Rock. 

"You mean it, Chris? You will really jump out of the car because we can listen to Elvis all the way into Houston if you will!"

"I have an idea, Kurt. How about you drive the damn car and shut up. You are being a total ass clown right now!" Jericho spouted off.

Kurt just laughed and kept singing to the radio. Sometimes he wondered why the three of them hung out. All Kurt and Rock did was give Chris a hard time but it was fun. Chris loved giving them a hard time as much as they loved doing it to him.

"I found a new place to dwell, it's a down on a lonely streets it's a heart break hotel. I've been so lonely…" Rock was still spouting off the lines to the song and jamming in the air. He always got stuck in the backseat. He was bigger than both of them and somehow he always had to ride bitch. Even when they flew Rock always ended up sitting by his self or with some old grandma that smelled of mothballs. He shook his head at the thought and just laughed.

"Why do I always have to ride bitch? I swear I could kick both your asses and here The People's Champ sits riding in the back."

"You ride in the back because you are a bitch and that's where bitches go. You make me and Kurt the money so we have to put you in the back where everyone can see you." Chris looked at Kurt and they both died laughing.

"Very funny, Chris. You are the bitch you need to be back here."

"Nah, me and Kurt are ass clowns and that's better than a bitch."

"How much further we have to go, Kurt?" Rock asked.

"Well we have already listened to Elvis twice, Hank Jr. 5 times, and Y2 Jackass and Fozzy once so I can say closer than we were. I don't know we are outside Huntsville now so not that much further."

"Huntsville! Isn't that where Texas' Sparky is at?" Chris asked

"Yeah it is. Maybe we should turn your ass in and get some reward money or something." Rock laughed.

Time To Rest

"Great we are all staying together tonight. This should be a memorable experience. Kurt, don't put my hand in cold water again. I did not appreciate pissing myself." Chris said.

"HA! HA! I made you piss the bed." Kurt laughed

"Yeah that was funny shit but I still don't think it is as funny as when Chris made you run naked in the shower at the arena that time." Rock laughed. "I remember you running around with just a towel. HA! That was funny!"

"I got the couch this time guys. I think Kurt had it last." Rock said.

"Yeah, buddy I did thanks. I wonder why we don't get another room. I mean then we could all sleep in a bed."

"That is a good idea, Kurt but you and Chico over there are scared of the dark. The Rock has to sleep on the couch and make sure the boogie man doesn't eat you."

All three of the men laughed at the same time. Rock was always better at picking on everyone. Sometimes you just had to laugh at him because he was a character all the time.

The guys watched some T.V. and watched it rain a little bit. They spent most the time trying to get one another and telling dirty jokes.

Kurt lay in the bed starring at the ceiling. He had been a sleep but Rock's snoring was about to piss him off. He sounded like a bear in the woods.

"Rock, roll you big ass over! You are snoring as always!" Kurt yelled and threw his pillow towards the couch.

"Fuck, I was a sleep. Why did you have to wake me?" Rock yelled.

Kurt didn't say anything and rolled over real fast hoping to fall back a sleep before Rock started to snore again.

The sun crept in through the curtains and woke all the guys up.

Chris was bitching about the day ahead. That was the night of Wrestlemania 17 in Houston and the guys had to do fan Access in a while.

"Chris, stop making such a big deal over it. It's not that bad. I enjoy talking to the fans and signing autographs. " Kurt said.

"Yeah, its fun. I had a girl cry on me once! That was insane!" Rock said.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the fans but its all the standing and waiting and all the damn people. It just gets old after a while is all." Chris said.

"Maybe so but I still love the hell out of it. The fans are the whole reason I go out there everyday even if they all chant you suck!  Still love every second of it." Kurt smiled happily.

"Whose phone is that?" Rock asked.

"Its mine! Where the hell is it?"

"It's on the night stand, Jabronie. Kurt I really wonder about you sometimes."

Kurt ran over to the phone and looked at his caller I.D. It was his wife, Karen. He was so excited to se his home number.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Kurt asked as he answered the phone.

Both guys just rolled their eyes and laughed. Kurt was very much in love with his wife. There wasn't a day that passed by he didn't talk bout her or at least call and see how she was. They listened to them talk for about fifteen minutes before Kurt hung up the phone.

"That is the only thing I don't like about my job.  Sure miss her when I am gone. I will be so glad when we are done in Houston and I can go home to see her."

"Kurt, we know. You tell us that everyday." Chris laughed.

"Men, we better get ready. We have an hour before we have to be at the Astrohall." Rock said.

The Hit Heard Around The World

The three men went through their suitcases and got their clothes out. They loaded their stuff up in Kurt's Mustang and were off. When they arrived at the Astrohall it was about 12 p.m. The place was already crowded with people and Adam, Beniot, and Mark were signing autographs. Vince walked over to the three men and smiled.

"I am glad we made it on time today. I hoped you wouldn't let me down again. You three are going out next so get over there." Vince said.

Kurt, Rock, and Chris walked over to where the curtain was and waited for the music to hit.

"IF YOU SMELL…. The crowd went wild.

All three men walked out and took their seats. Rock laughed at Chris and Kurt. "I may have to ride bitch in you car Kurt but everyone enters to The Rock's music."

Everyone was cheering and yelling. The men sat there signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. Kurt loved this time. He especially loved it when a fan came up and told him they hated him. His place in the WWE was as a heel and not a face like Rock's was. If he had a fan hate him then he was doing a great job of playing his part.

Kurt noticed all the security guards standing around. It sure was a shame that there had to be so many at something like this. After the three were done with their time they gave their seats up to Matt, Jeff, and Lita. The fans were pretty excited about seeing them too.

Chris was talking to Stephanie about something and Kurt and Rock were talking.

"There was a big turn out as always. I sure am glad when our time with the fans turn out is this good." Kurt said. "I sure do love these people. It is like my huge family!"

"I am going to go out and walk around. You want to come with me?" Kurt asked Rock.

"Nah, I think I am going to go talk to Vince for a while. I will catch you in a bit, buddy."

"OK, man. See ya later." Kurt answered back.

Kurt walked out where the stage area was and JR and King were sitting.

"Well look who is joining us everyone. It is everyone's favorite Olympic hero." Ross said.

The people standing around started chanting you suck and Kurt just smiled.

"Its True Its True" Kurt said.

The next part happened so fast JR said. He could remember someone yelling and Kurt screaming in pain. "I can't remember the gun going off though or where it came from." JR said. "Is Kurt, going to be OK? How is he doing?" JR frantically asked the detective.

"I'm not sure, sir. The paramedics rushed him off to the hospital." The man answered.

The whole place had been cleared out and there were now cops and crime scene investigators all over.

Rock, Chris, and Vince all sat at a table not saying a word. Vince looked up at Rock and noticed he had tears running down his face.

"Rocky, cheer up. It is all going to be OK. Kurt is going to make it. He is strong and Karen is on her way to be with him. You know if not for the WWE but for Karen he will pull through this, son." Vince said.

Vince always knew what to say at times of need.

"I pray you are right, Vince. I feel so damn guilty. If I had gone with him then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe, that crazed fan would have shot me and not Kurt, DAMN IT!"

"Rocky, calm down. There is nothing any of us could have done. Come on lets get to the hospital and see how things are going." Vince said.

They all got up and drove to Herman Memorial Hospital.

"Well at least we know he is in good hands." Vince said. "This is The Texas Medical Center and people are flown here from all over the world."

The 2 men parked in the parking garage and walked in the hospital. None of them really cared about anyone seeing them they just wanted to see their friend.

They went upstairs to the Shock Trauma Intensive Care Unit where they saw Kurt's wife, Karen.

Rock walked up to Karen and put his arms around her. Kurt loved her so much and would do anything in the world for her. Rock couldn't imagine the pain she must be feeling right now.

"They haven't said a word. Dr. Red Duke came out and talked to me a minute ago and said he has a pulse and they were working as fast as they could. They shot him in the head, Rocky! Oh God please don't take that man away from me!" Karen cried.

All three men were crying now. They just sat down and waited. They watched as more superstars showed in the waiting room. The Hardy's and Lita were there, Taker, Hunter, Stephanie, and Shane just to name a few.

"Mr. McMahon?" A teenage girl's voice said.

"Yes, ma'am? Can I help you?"

"Kurt isn't going to die is he? I sure love him and I think I would die if anything happened to him. Why would someone shot him?" The girl said.

"Well, sweetie none of us know and that is what we are trying to find out. We sure have faith that Kurt will pull through this." Vince said. He noticed a tear run down the girl's face.

"If God does decided to take him know he will be in a special place in heaven. Oh its true, its true." The girl said.

Everyone managed a laugh threw all their tears.

"Mrs. Angle, may I talk to you outside please?" Dr. Duke asked.

Everyone watched Karen as she stood up and walked outside the door. They listened as best they could and the whole room feel silent when they heard Karen scream at the top of her lungs. Rock jumped up and ran outside. Karen was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth crying. Rock's stomach hit his feet and he started crying too. He sat down and put his arms around Karen and held her while she cried.

"Why God? Why? He was just getting his career going good. Why did you have to take him now? Why?" Karen kept saying over and over again. Rock tried to comfort her but he didn't know what to say or do. He just held her and cried with her. Within hours every single news channel on TV had the story. It showed shots of millions and millions of people standing with candles and holding Old Glory out of memory and respect for the WWE's Olympic Hero.

Until Next Time, Kurt

That Thursday's taping of SmackDown would be one to go down in the history books. Every superstar was there to pay tribute and there would be no fighting that night. They also swore that every year from then on that night they could pay their respects to Kurt. It was truly a shame that the man had been shot by someone he loved. It was so sad that a fan took his life.

"Kurt, I don't know how I am going to do this, Buddy." Rock started. "You were like a brother to me and I can't imagine what the show is going to be like without you." Rock started crying. "Man, I loved you so much. I will always hold you right here, man." Rock pounded on his chest over his heart to show everyone what he was talking about. No one was saying a word and the arena in Philly that night was completely quiet.

There were signs everywhere that said Kurt we love you and Red White blue all over. This was a truly an emotional time for everyone.

Chris walked out to the ring to join Rock.

"Kurt, you Olympic Cry Baby. Man, I still can't believe you are gone. I am waiting to wake up from this horrible dream and hug your neck. I would give anything to go back and tell you how much your friendship meant to me."

The night continued like that with a superstar entering the ring and telling the audience and the millions of viewers how much they loved and respected Kurt. The most touching story of the night came when Karen entered the ring to talk to her departed husband.

"I have never stood in this ring before but I am honored. I am honored to stand here with all your friends and fans that truly loved you or loved to hate you. I have asked god many times why he took you from me and I can only come up with one answer and that is the good die young. Just like each person that has passed before you Kurt you are truly one of the good. God has his reasons for everything he does even though may not make sense to any of us. You are in heaven know watching all of us and I know you will keep us all safe. Kurt, we just found out less than a month ago I was having a baby. I can't believe you aren't going to be here to see your son or daughter walk or say their first words but I know you will be in out hearts. So Kurt, until we meet again to the heavens our love we send."

Everyone in the arena had to have goose bumps. Rock sure knew he did.

The lights went dim in the arena and out of the two big screens in the ceiling everyone heard Kurt's voice.

"I am in the WWE because of the fans. I may be the most hated player in the game but I can say I am the best heel ever. I love going out to the ring every night and giving the fans what they came to see."

The tape continued showing Kurt in his matches and his music playing in the background.

Rock and Chris left the arena and went into the parking garage. Both me were still crying terribly and didn't say a word until the got into the garage.

"You ready, man?" Chris asked Rock.

Rock nodded at him and pulled the keys out of his pocket. Rock climbed into the driver's seat of Kurt's 1965 Mustang and Chris got into the passenger's side. Rock turned the car around and headed into the arena with it. They waited for the end of the show and Kurt's music to hit. They had the car decorated with red, white, and blue and his Olympic gold medals were hanging from the rear view mirror. They drive the car out to his music. The fans all started chanting "USA" when they saw the car.

The guys drove the car around the arena touching everyones hands and waving. They drove up to the ring and got Karen. She climbed in the back seat and sat on the top of the seats. She blew a kiss to the audience and the car drove out of the arena. 


End file.
